


A Halloween Tradition

by knotlkr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Illusions, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotlkr/pseuds/knotlkr
Summary: A young man named Jon is sent by his wife to the pumpkin patch, and ends up picking up far more than he'd anticipated.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	A Halloween Tradition

Jon paced through a pumpkin patch, letting his eyes drift thoughtlessly from plant to plant without ever really taking note of anything.

The only thing on his mind was the damn cold weather. It was late October- Halloween afternoon, actually- and standing alone in a massive, empty field, underdressed with a weak windbreaker and almost shivering in the chill, was not the way he’d wanted to spend it.

He didn’t even really want to get a pumpkin in the first place. The whole tradition seemed relatively pointless and quite childish to him. Jon didn’t have kids, didn’t even particularly want kids, and was perfectly happy to leave such silly wastes of time in his past, and move on. The only reason he’d even come at all was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was Jon’s childhood sweetheart. They’d married fresh out of high school at eighteen, and spent the last three years living together in a small house with a white picket fence. The novelty of the situation wore off before long. He found a job sitting behind an office desk and filing paperwork, she was hired as a secretary at a firm down the street. They only interacted maybe once or twice a day, and typically spent that time arguing over one thing or another.

Jon bends down to pick up a particularly sizeable pumpkin. He hefts it up in his arms and slowly rotates it, absentmindedly observing the gourd from each angle, searching for rotten spots. Halloween had always been Elizabeth’s favorite holiday. It seemed she thought carving a pumpkin together might delay the inevitable decay of their marriage and subsequent divorce. He didn’t see this as a fight worth picking, so he’d agreed.

But Jon didn’t care about fixing his relationship at that moment. He just wanted to pick a damn pumpkin, get out of these damn freezing winds, and get home to sink in a warm bath, alone.

Now that’s a thought. Jon glanced over the pumpkin in his arms once more, before glancing up at the barn house, far on the opposite side of the field. Who would really notice if he just took this pumpkin to his car and drove home? He doubted that teenage manager he saw on the way in would really stop him. Sure, it would be stealing… but there must be hundreds of pumpkins in this field. Some would be left to rot in this field after Halloween was over, anyway. It was basically a victimless crime.

Anything to get out of the cold. With a shrug, Jon adjusted his grip on the pumpkin and turned to walk away, towards the parking lot.

Jon had only been walking for a few minutes when a rush of warm air brushed over the field. The chilling winds were abruptly gone- all of the sudden, the temperature seemed to skyrocket to that of a late August evening, rather than the frigid October afternoon it had been. Jon himself wasn’t in much of a position to question the change. He was simply thankful to have a break.

Then, all of a sudden, he spotted a girl. She was standing among a few pumpkins about thirty or so feet away. Somewhat odd- after all, Jon could’ve sworn he was alone in the field just a few minutes prior- but nothing to worry about, he supposed. The girl herself appeared to be in her mid or late teens. Fairly short, innocent-looking, with her hands tucked in an oversized sweatshirt and her long brown hair falling elegantly over her face every so often until she brushed it away from her eyes.

The girl seemed to have heard him approach, however, and she turned around. She immediately broke out into a big, warm smile, accompanied by huge, gorgeous brown eyes. “Good evening!” Her voice was high-pitched, yet soft and sweet. She began to walk over to Jon with a little skip in her step. “That’s a nice pumpkin you’ve got there.” Her voice had a sly little purr in it, as if she was jealous. The girl placed one hand on the pumpkin in Jon’s arms, stroking lightly over the stem. “I’ve been trying to find a good one all afternoon. No luck.”

Jon’s voice caught in his throat. He had no idea why, exactly, this girl was talking to him in the first place… but he was hardly complaining. His gaze subconsciously drifted over the teenager’s rear as he replied, “You can have this one, if you like. Doesn’t matter much.” He reached out, offering the pumpkin to her.

“Oh, I could never!” The girl pouted, making herself look much younger than she already did. “That would violate Halloween tradition!” She patted the top of Jon’s pumpkin affectionately. “That one’s all yours.”

“Uh… okay.” Jon tilted his head and furrowed his brow in some curiosity, but he wasn’t too worried about what she was saying. This was the first time in who-knows-how-long he’d spoken with a beautiful girl who seems interested in him, and that was enough. “I’m Jon.” He shifts the weight of the pumpkin into his left elbow to free up his right hand, which he offered for a handshake.

“Eve.” The girl took his hand. Her palm was actually somewhat cool, but incredibly soft and gentle. They shook hands for a few long, somewhat uncomfortable seconds. The girl- Eve, Jon supposed- gazed straight into his eyes without hesitation.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, enveloping him in a deep, surprisingly confident kiss. Jon hesitated at first, but soon after, his resolve weakened, and he melted into the kiss, pressing back against her. The girl grasped the pumpkin in two hands and drops it to the ground, without breaking the kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart. Eve’s hands moved dexterously, pulling her sweatshirt over her head and dropping it in the dirt beside her. With that, Jon got a better look at her form- perky, average-sized breasts, a slim waist, girlish hips. She pulled her undershirt off soon after, accompanied with a devious smirk.

“W-wait,” Jon gasped, breathing heavily from the deep and unexpected kiss. Was he really about to cheat on his wife? With some teenage girl in a pumpkin field?

“I’m not waiting,” Eve replied smugly, unlatching her bra and baring her breasts to him. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of her shorts, before letting them fall as well, quickly followed by her panties. Now standing completely nude, unashamed, the girl continued to have that confident smirk. “You want this.”

She was right. Jon’s fingers fumbled on the button and zipper of his pants as he frantically tried to free his growing erection. “How old are you?” He grunted, unable to tear his eyes from her body.

“You don’t care,” she replied. Her hands grasped his shoulders and she pulled him down on top of him. They lay together in the grass in the missionary position, and Jon leaned down to press his lips into hers. Eve’s hands slipped beneath Jon’s waistband, forcing his pants and briefs down to his ankles and revealing his rock-hard cock, which he immediately pressed against her pale pussy.

Jon shoved himself forward, easing the head of his shaft into her pussy. He let out a long, satisfied groan as he did, before hilting himself even deeper. His entire world seemed to black out in the throes of his pleasure. Jon hadn’t had sex in weeks, and he’d almost forgotten how fantastic it felt… He didn’t even pay attention to anything Eve said or did. All he could feel was the friction around his cock, urging him deeper with every thrust.

In the back of his mind, a part of him did notice a few peculiarities. She felt...different, than Elizabeth ever did. Her pussy wasn’t nearly as warm, for one, and was actually somewhat cool around him. For another, there was an odd...emptiness, by the head of his shaft. She was exceptionally tight close to the entrance, but deeper in, it felt more like a cavern of some sort, rather than a full passage.

Another part of him was taking note of the grass as it seemed to brush around his ankles and wrists, which were all pressed into the dirt for support. Some of the plants did seem to be swaying in the breeze and gently tickle his bare skin, but Jon was so caught up in the moment that he couldn’t even consider thinking about the grass beside him.

Jon wasn’t sure how long he lasted, but it wasn’t long before he felt his climax approaching. He began to speed up his pace, eagerly slapping his hips against hers as he drove balls-deep into her cool pussy as rapidly as he could manage. He groaned out again and lifted his head, eyes squinted shut in pleasure.

Suddenly, Jon’s head began to swim and a darkness covered his vision. He felt almost as if all the blood was rushing to his head, and for a moment, he thought he might pass out. His breathing quickened, but, even despite his alarm, he continued to thrust away, as hard and fast as he could. Instinct alone kept him driving his hips forward.

Jon opened his eyes again. What he saw was some kind of hellish parody of the pumpkin farm he remembered. The temperature had continued to rise, and sweltering heat now surrounded him, forcing beads of sweat across his partially-clothed body. The once-clear evening stars had completely transformed. Black clouds now roamed over a bloodred backdrop sky. The lack of sunlight cast the pumpkin field in dark, eerie shadow.

But Jon couldn’t stop thrusting. Fear panged in his heart and an unsettling discomfort ran through him, forcing the hairs on his arms to lift in anxiety, but he couldn’t make himself stop. He glanced down at Eve beneath him, and his eyes widened in horror.

Eve was completely gone. Beneath him was a bare patch of dirt, with nothing at all. Jon lowered his eyes to his crotch, where he let out a small unwilling shriek. He was fucking a pumpkin. His pumpkin. As if someone simply cut a hole in the side and had him shove his cock in. And the more he thought about it, he could feel it, too- he could feel the pumpkin’s slime and seeds around the head of his shaft at the bottom of each thrust, sending a horrified shudder down his spine.

But he couldn’t stop. He was too far gone. Jon stared down in horror as he continued to thrust, feeling his balls slap against the hard shell of the pumpkin with each pass. He felt the familiar sensation well up inside of him, and Jon gritted his teeth. “Oh...oh, God, no, please…” He groaned out as he buried his cock as deep as he could inside the pumpkin. His balls tightened up against his body as he came explosively, pumping ropes of cum into the gourd with a force he hadn’t felt in years.

Jon slumped down onto all fours and took a few moments to catch his breath. His cock soon softened inside the pumpkin. His heart was beating out of his chest and he still felt himself panting with every breath, but, after a moment, he felt calm enough to move. He drew his hips back and suddenly howled in pain.

The hole in the pumpkin contracted sharply when he tried to pull his shaft out, tightening painfully until he reluctantly stopped retreating. Jon’s heartbeat skyrocketed once more, and he began to feel himself panic. He quickly tried to climb to his feet, but found himself stopped there, as well.

Vines from the nearby plants were quickly twisting and entwining around his limbs. His wrists, ankles, and the backs of his knees were soon tied to the ground, forcing him to remain on all fours. Jon gritted his teeth and tried to jerk away, but he found them to be iron-clad restraints despite their plant origin.

Jon’s panic was interrupted by a cackling from up ahead of him. It was shrill and somewhat high-pitched, but not at all feminine, like a witch. Rather, it was a cruel laugh, and inherently...devilish.

“You really do put up quite a show, you know that?” Jon took a few moments to find the voice, but when he did, his jaw dropped. Standing about five feet away from him was some kind of...imp. He stood at about two or three feet all, and in many ways fit the perfect stereotype of an imp: dark red skin, sharp horns, a spaded tale, and clawed fingers. What wasn’t in the stereotype, however, was his complete nudity. He had a cock of about four or five inches- which appeared quite large on his tiny frame. He was quite hairy as well, with thick bushes under each arm, across his chest, and over his crotch. In his left hand was some kind of spiked trident, while his right hand was used to jack himself off, unashamed.

Jon struggled against the vines holding him down, and glared at the little demon in front of him. “What the fuck is going on?” He growled, clenching his fists in the dirt. “Where’s Eve? What’s going on with the sky? Why am I trapped? What the hell is happening?”

The imp dropped the trident onto the grass beside him. He then began to use his now-free left hand to slowly massage his hairy balls while still stroking his own shaft with the other hand, smirking cruelly all the while. “So inquisitive, hm?” His tongue lashed out to lick his lips, revealing a forked tip, much like a snake’s. “Welcome to Halloween. The one day of the year we demons get a chance to have a little fun. This year, I decided you’re the one who needs a little good-spirited tricking. Teach you to lighten up a little bit, hm?” The imp ran two fingers over the tip of his cock, and then raised them to his lips, licking up his own pre-cum with apparent relish. “Didn’t you like Eve? She was quite the impressive illusion, no? You didn’t even realize you were fucking that poor pumpkin the whole time!” He cackled again, even louder than before, and then proceeded to jerk himself even faster.

Jon wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You’re repugnant,” he grunted, glaring up at the demon in front of him. “Well, all right, now you’ve had your fun.” He jerks his arms up, trying to free himself from his vine bonds. “Now, let me go.”

At those words, the imp abruptly stopped masturbating and turned his whole attention to Jon. His visage seemed to have transformed completely from a merry trickster to something dark, cruel, and almost monstrous. “You think you’re done?” The imp’s voice dropped into a low, conniving snarl. “You haven’t even begun yet.” His clawed fingers traced over Jon’s cheek, and he winced as a foul musk of brimstone filled his nose, likely from the imp’s own cock. The little demon then turned around and walked back to being a few feet away. He seemed to have calmed down, and returned to his earlier cheery demeanor, sly smirk and all. “Looks like my friends have arrived,” he called out to Jon, flashing his pointed teeth as his smirk deepened. “Oh, my human friend. If you scare easily, I wouldn’t turn around right now.”

Jon looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened in horror. He felt a flushing warmth pass through him as he began pissing against his will, voiding his bladder into the pumpkin.

Standing about twenty feet behind him was a hellhound. But that word along couldn’t possibly do it justice. The beast had a vaguely canine shape, but it stood at the size of a horse, with paws bigger than Jon’s face. Its entire body seemed to be shrouded in darkness, and had an oily sheen across most of his form. Massive, black horns erupted from its head, and its eyes were two glowing red pools, seeming to stare directly back into Jon’s gaze. After a second, it began to step forward, approaching Jon with a heavy thud on each step of its huge clawed paws.

“No,” Jon panted, turning back to the imp with desperate eyes. “No, no, no, no, no. Please don’t do this.” He thrashed against his vine bindings once again, but they proved too powerful. “No, no, no…” Jon squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, wishing for the nightmare to end.

A smothering, foul musk swept over Jon, immediately overwhelming his senses. It reeked of smoke, brimstone, and salt, as well as testosterone, sweat, and something inherently...otherworldly, and impossible to place. Jon coughed as the scent filled his nose, struggling to breathe clearly in the cloud.

Then two heavy paws thudded into place on either side of Jon’s head, and he felt the sweltering heat as well as the foul musk intensify. The beast must be standing directly over him… “Please, no,” Jon whispered again, looking up at the imp with wide, begging eyes. “Don’t…” Then he felt the huge, damp shaft pressing against his asscheek, and let out a shaky gasp. “No…”

He didn’t want to think about it, but it was all he could do. As the hellhound’s cock pressed against his taint, he felt another wave of shudders run through him. The thing positively radiated hellish heat, almost burning wherever it touched his soft skin. The texture itself was horrendous, as well, oily and damp and repugnant altogether. But the real worry was the size...it must be at least two or three times the size of Jon’s own manhood, and far thicker.

Then, agony blurred everything in Jon’s senses. The hellhound’s feral cock burst into his unprepared ass, ripping his hole wider and eliciting shrieks of pain from him. Jon’s fists clenched in the dirt and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying with all his might to dispel the pain in his asshole.

The thrusting began almost immediately. The hellish beast had no interest in protecting Jon’s health or welfare, and immediately began driving its monstrous cock deeper into his formerly virginal ass. The power behind every thrust was absolutely brutal; the hellhound didn’t seem to encounter any resistance whatsoever. If it pushed forward, its cock drove deeper, Jon’s pain be damned.

Jon, for his part, was dissolving into whimpers and whines of pain. He was beginning to lose his voice from all the yelling and begging, but the pain was almost blinding, making it impossible to focus on anything, let alone keeping himself quiet. But the hellhound seemed to find his yelling and crying irritating… as Jon soon found his face smothered with the demonic beast’s monstrous paw. It covered his mouth, blocking any noise he could hope to make. The horrid musk grew far stronger so close to his nose, almost making him choke. Then, the paw shifted, and two of its huge claws sunk into his mouth, scratching up his tongue and inner cheek every time the beast thrusted forward.

The taste of the hellhound’s foul claws on his tongue was the final straw. Something inside of Jon shattered at that moment. While every thrust of the monstrous cock in his ass remained agonizing, and the musk surrounding him repugnant, Jon’s body had a certain reaction. His cock, still trapped firmly within the damp grip of the pumpkin, began to harden despite himself. Every powerful thrust of the hellhound into his ass sent his own small shaft deeper into the gourd, and the friction began to grow pleasurable, though far from enough to outweigh the pain.

“I know that look.” The imp spoke up again, though Jon couldn’t quite see him from the way he was positioned. With the agony of the hellhound’s fucking, he could barely even process what the little devil was saying. “You’re getting hard now, aren’t you? Your little cocklet’s hard, mm? What is it?” There was that cackling again, the cruel, high-pitched laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. “Was it the dog cock in your ass? Or the paw on your face? Looks like you’re lucky, and your buddy’s almost done. Wonder if you’ll cum first?”

Jon shook his head desperately- or, as well as he could with the beast’s claws shoved down his throat. He couldn’t have an erection. He couldn’t be aroused. He was in blinding pain, after all… Pain that was deepening by the second as the thrusts grew faster and deeper. Jon’s eyes widened as he began to feel a thick bulge slapping against his sore ring at the bottom of every thrust. He couldn’t take the knot… He began to shake and try to shift away, but the hellhound’s grip was iron.

The knot was coming. The hellhound drove deep, grinding the bulb against Jon’s entrance. It paused for only a moment before it continued to thrust more deeply. Jon’s teeth clenched down on the claws between his lips as his hole was forced to stretch wide to fit the monstrous knot. He’d be screaming if he could, but, given the circumstances, the best he could do was shudder. Then, suddenly, the bulge popped into his ring, and the hellhound’s massive furry balls pressed against his own small, smooth ones. He was knotted, officially.

Jon hadn’t known the pain could get any worse. The knot was far, far too big for him. He thought he might rip at any moment, but the bulb just had him feel positively...stuffed. Then, the hellhound’s huge balls tensed up, and he began to cum. It started slowly at first, but quickly escalated to thick, heavy ropes of hellish dog-cum pumping into his bowels. Tears ran down Jon’s cheeks as, despite himself, he felt his own cock throb and pump a second load into the pumpkin between his legs. His face flushed red in humiliation.

The next hour or so was a blur. Gradually, the worst of the pain receded. The demonic beast seemed content to generally relax and wait, long after it had finished draining its balls. Jon was far too exhausted from the pain to pay much attention to his surroundings. He simply closed his eyes, waited, and endured. Eventually, the knot shrunk enough for the monstrous cock to slip out of his gaping hole. Demonic cum dribbled down Jon’s thighs in rivelets. The hellhound removed its paw from Jon’s face as well, before it seemed to turn and simply slip into the darkness.

Jon remained, still on all fours, still bound by the vines, and still with his now-limp cock stuck snugly within the damn pumpkin. He did his best to focus on his breathing, trying to ignore the blazing pains running from his cum-drooling, gaping-wide asshole.

The imp cackled once more. “You really do put on quite the show, you know that?” He smirked and slowly stepped forward. His hard, hairy cock was left at Jon’s face level, mere inches from his lips, but the imp didn’t seem too interested in pushing further. “The night is nearly over, unfortunately… But I do believe there’s quite a bit of nice, hellish energy we’ve put in that pumpkin of yours, no?” The imp’s grin deepened. “You’ll take it home with you, then. Perhaps your fun isn’t over yet.”

The vines around Jon’s limbs suddenly released him. He lurched over and fell prone on his side, shuddering from the pain. Thankfully, the hole in the pumpkin didn’t hold him tight anymore, either, allowing his soft, stained cock to flop against his lower abdomen. Lacking the energy to even pull up his pants, Jon simply closed his eyes and let himself drift.

When he awoke some time later, the distortion of the world appeared to be over. The sun was rising far on the horizon. The ominous maroon gleam of the sky was over, which had returned to its natural blue. Jon forced himself up to his elbows and winced in pain, as the soreness in his ass returned full-force.

He took a few moments to look around him. Everything seemed...normal. Just as it was before that nightmare. His eyes drifted to his right, and landed on the pumpkin. It seemed perfectly average as well- no carved fuckhole, for one, or anything that might suggest a demonic, illusory trick.

Yet, Jon couldn’t quite bring himself to leave the field without it, either. Cautiously, he leaned down and lifted the gourd in his arms. He did pay for it, in his own way, after all… What could be the harm?


End file.
